Girl With the Broken Smile
by Solange MacLeod
Summary: I know where you hide, alone in your car know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her everytime she falls. [Izumi x Meroko]


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters listed. They are from Full Moon wo Sagashite, which also doesn't belong to me. All that belongs to Arina Tanemura.

Timeline: What's that? XD Sometime after Fuzuki gave Meroko that new ribbon, though.

Authoress's Note/Soundtrack: I listened to a LOT of Goo Goo Dolls and Maroon 5 while writing this. XD; But especially "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Has anyone else noticed how much that fits Izumi and Meroko...? It's almost creepy. Also, I think that song pretty much turns rain into a song. That song just SOUNDS like rain. Not water falling, just rain itself. ...well, to me it does. Actually, before I put up this fic on this website, it was a songfic to "She Will Be Loved." That's where the title comes from. So if you like, listen to that song while reading this.

I actually wrote a non-slash fanfic! Hooray for me.

...Enjoy, Izumero fans. And everyone else too.

* * *

Girl With the Broken Smile  
_by Solange MacLeod_

It was still raining. Shortly after he and the other Shinigami had woken, it had started pouring. It had stopped at four, and he had hoped it was over. But now, at almost six o'clock, it had started up again. Izumi had stayed inside - he had no desire to be outside right now. He had passed the time playing video games with Jonathan, but that had grown old. His partner had left; Izumi hadn't bothered to ask where he was going. The ghost wouldn't have told him, anyway. After a brief squabble with Takuto, he'd had left the house too, which had been the dog Shinigami's intention from the beginning. The rain was almost too much for Izumi to handle alone. He didn't need anyone else making it worse.

But now, lying by himself on the futon, watching the rain fall down the window, he almost wanted someone here. The silence was much too empty. He swung his legs down and stared out over his knees. Where had Meroko gone to? He knew she didn't like the rain, so he'd thought she'd stay in the house today. She could be with Takuto, he mused. But that wasn't likely. This was one of the times where she might like to be alone. If she wasn't, she'd be clinging to the cat even more than usual. Actually, that was more likely... It was lucky Mitsuki really didn't love Takuto, or else that situation could turn nasty. Meroko could break again under that strain.

Izumi stood, walking about slowly as he thought. Many things about Meroko snapped under pressure. Her temper, her belief, her happiness, her smile... He could do with one of her smiles today. He paused, then slowly sat down again. Maybe he wouldn't go find her after all.

There was a knock at the front door, then it swung slowly open. He stood up again. She stood dejectedly in the doorway, as if summoned there by a mere thought.

"Hello, Meroko."

A second passed, then she glanced uneasily up at him through sodden pink bangs. Her clothes were torn in a few places, and dirt was smeared on her white belt. Her left nylon was in tatters.

"What happened, Me-chan?" he asked, walking towards her and taking one of her hands. The glove was intact. He took it off, making sure her hand was unharmed. "Were you attacked?"

"No." She sighed. _At least she's not lying._ "...Can I sit with you?"

He didn't let his surprise show.

"Of course you can."

She ignored his smile, and how it almost seemed **too** nice. She sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at her clenched hands. She opened her mouth to ask, but Izumi had already stood to close the curtains for her. A smile beamed across her face like a rainbow, and Izumi stared, letting her happiness weave into his memory. _...I forgot. Rain makes rainbows, too._

"I hate it!" Meroko burst out. Knowing she wasn't talking about the rain, he sat back down on the futon, next to her.

"Micky doesn't love him, Meroko." _And he doesn't love you. _She smiled again for a brief second, a pitiful imitation of her real one, then it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"But he loves her! I don't understand! It's not like they can ever be together... Not really!" She took a deep breath, and seemed to shrink in her seat. Izumi watched her quietly, and gently put his hand over hers. She blinked, then straightened her posture and continued. "She loves Eichi. Why can't he see that? He should just give up!" Her free arm flailed about, and Izumi tried not to laugh. But a moment later she's serious again, and he continued to listen. She talked, complained, yelled, and before she could help it, she was crying again.

Izumi didn't need her explanations. He knew already. Meroko had been watching Takuto and Mitsuki, and the cat had probably made a move on Micky. It would happen again and again, and for the time being, it would always end this way. Eichi was still number one in Mitsuki's heart. But Izumi didn't care about that. What mattered was Meroko, and long as she was here with him, he could salvage the ruin enough so she could stand. He let her sob until she quieted, and he gazed down at her quivering profile, so fragile in his arms. His thumb gently rubbed in circles over her cheek, rubbing away the tear stains. His hand trailed down her face, and before he could stop himself, to her neck. His fingers caught something silken, not her hair, that made him glance away from her closed eyes. It made his mood rise considerably, and he smirked.

"Why won't he look at me the way he looks at Mitsuki?" Meroko whispered despondently. The dog Shinigami let go of her curls and rested that arm on the back of the couch. His left hand came up to rest on her hip.

"Because he won't lie to you."

"Nani?" She blinked.

"Never mind."

"No, what?"

"If he said he loved you, he'd be lying. Wouldn't you rather he love you for real?"

"Hai..." she grumbled. Izumi always had to be right. But she recovered quickly, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." This time, it was real, as pure as sunshine. That was the smile he had fallen in love with. She glanced away after a moment, and stood up, feeling awkward. How long had she been there, in his arms, crying about Takuto? She shuddered. And when had the room gotten so cold?

Izumi walked to stand with her, content. She was his still. There was no need to worry - there had never been. His black ribbon was back on her neck.

"I feel much better, mero!" Meroko stretched her arms above her head, and bounced. "I... I'm going to go back now." She pulled away, and his hand dropped back to his side.

"To being with me, you mean?"

Her hand stopped smoothing her skirt. An flush instantly enveloped her face, and he smiled.

"N-no! You--you--Izumi no baka! Don't joke about that!"

His smile twisted softly as she dashed off through the wall. _I would never make light of love, Me-chan._ He didn't mind being used, as long as he was the one holding her when she was sad. For now, he could settle for second best. In the end, she would still love Izumi.

Her unbroken smile had told him so.

_fin_


End file.
